mfwc_wrestling_joel3736fandomcom-20200215-history
Adrian Leon
Adrian Leon Adrian Leon, better known by his ring name, "The Professor" Adrian Leon is a Greek professional wrestler, currently signed to MFWC Wrestling. He is often regarded as the "smartest man in the wrestling business", due to his penchant for success and his educational background around the sport of professional wrestling. Early Life Born in Patras, Greece, on August 17, 1980, to his parents, Nicholas Leon and Andrea Leon, Adrian excelled early on in sports, playing soccer until the age of 12, when he fell in love with amateur wrestling. Leon would go on to Greece to a bronze medal in wrestling in the 2000 Olympics in stunning fashion. Growing up as an enormous wrestling fan, following independent wrestling in the UK as well as the WWE (WWF at the time) and WCW, Leon soon realized that he wanted to be a part of this fast growing sport. He moved to Belfast, Ireland and was trained by Fit Finlay and Dave Taylor, at the young age of 17. Breaking into the Business Adrian Leon made his in ring debut on his 18th birthday, August 17th, 1998, in a losing effort vs. Blake Skipper. He would continue to wrestle the opening matches in losing efforts vs. lower midcard talent throughout the United Kingdom, working for such promotions as Freelance Wrestling Alliance, Celtic Wrestling Entertainment, and British Championship Wrestling. In 2003, he received his big break, when he was scouted by Frontier Championship Wrestling (FCW) and specifically their talent agent at the time, the Leopard King, who signed him to a 3 year contract and repackaged him as the Tyrant (a Greek tyrannical dictator character). Frontier Championship Wrestling 2003-2009 The Tyrant made his FCW debut by defeating Dwayne Bullet on September 21, 2003. He would go on to an impressive 6-month unbeaten streak before losing to the "Flamboyant" Daniel Prichard on April 1, 2004. The Tyrant would join forces with Kaiser von Adams and David "the King" Winser, early on in his tenure with FCW. Before long, the 3 would go their separate ways as the Tyrant became a constant fixture within the main event scene. On June 16, 2005, The Tyrant defeated FCW Champion, the "Flamboyant" Daniel Prichard to earn his first shot at the FCW Championship. On August 8, 2005, Prichard defeated the Tyrant to retain the FCW Championship. Tyson Steele defeated the Tyrant on November 19, 2005 and again on December 26, 2005, to effectively end the Tyrants short run in the FCW title scene. Tyrant would team up with David "the King" Winser throughout 2006 and unsuccessfully challenge for the tag team championships, until they finally won them by defeating the South Pacific eXpress on December 1, 2006. They would go on to hold them until they finally lost them on June 16, 2007. The Tyrant tore his biceps in a rematch for the tag team championship and would be sidelined throughout the rest of 2007. He returned on January 13, 2008 and attacked the Big Dog, thus beginning a feud with the former FCW Champion. On February 3, the Tyrant defeated the Big Dog, however he would lose 3 subsequent rematches, the last being on May 19, 2008. Tyrant would be relegated to the midcard throughout the rest of 2008, and the first part of 2009, until his contract ended on July 4, 2009, and he chose not to re-sign with the company, during the massive exodus of stars for the company, which ultimately put FCW out of business permanently. Champions League Wrestling 2014-2016 After several years of bouncing between independent promotions within the United States, Adrian Leon signed with CLW on October 4th, 2014. Going by his birthname at this point, Leon would make his CLW debut November 11, 2014 by defeating Ace Gordon. He defeated Caleb Parker by count out to win the inaguaral CLW Championship, but would drop it just over a month later to Caleb Parker, on December 20, 2014. Adrian Leon lost 4 rematches for the CLW Championship, the last being on April 13, 2015. He would go on to challenge for the CLW Championship several more times, until he was subsequently released from his contract on October 13, 2016. MFWC Wrestling 2016-present On November 23, 2016, Adrian Leon signed a 4-year contract with MFWC Wrestling, becoming one of the first talents signed by the new company. Category:MFWC Wrestling Roster